Punishment
by Enigma.of.the.Asylum
Summary: Tamara Sutcliff, a shinigami, is sent to serve a human as punishment for illegally modifying her death scythe. OC's included, may be OOC.
1. Those Servants, Unusual

**Enigma: **Well, hello there. I've decided to re-write Punishment, 'cause Tamara ain't getting enough punishment as I wanted her to. Oh, and sorry if some of you were waiting for updates... The reason that I haven't been updating lately is because I've been on FictionPress (I'm known as Octopus in The Labyrinth there. So, if you have accounts, feel free to talk to me there, okay?) Anyway, for now, Tama still has the same demotion, but with other... dudes, and Phoenix isn't her master (well, I went over his design again and again in my head, and I thought, "No, li'l Sutcliffy ain't gonna be punished with this..." So I changed her master. Anyway, don't worry if you like him, he'll be back). Anyway, for the disclaimer, the OCs here all belong to me. List is after this chapter. Enjoy~

**Prologue: Those Servants, Unusual**

Gah... Um, hi there, I'm Tamara Sutcliff. I'm a shinigami, little sister to a bi (?) brother, and I'm also demoted. You see, my (stupid) brother, who is also a butler (I think), dared me to illegally modify my death scythe. Well, I did, but Mr. Tight-A- I mean, William Spears, another shinigami, caught me and... Well, I needed to be punished. He demoted me, took my oh-so awesome and cool death scythe... and gave me a needle instead. The nerve of that guy! Well, Mr. Tight-Ass said something like, "Tamara Sutcliff, you must now serve a human as a maid... That is your punishment for your actions," or something like that. Mr. Tight-Ass, (I wanted to say) GO AND EAT DEVIL DOG POOP!

Anyway, on my way to the house, I ran into a group of traveling demons. Yes, demons. Well, I sort of saved them from an angel trying to sneak up on them at night, so they were all, "We are indebted to you, reaper. We will follow you 'till death." I wanted to shoo them away, but they didn't want to taint their honor, so... Yeah, I'm with them. Along the way, we ran into a devil dog (he's mine, by the way. Everyone, say hello to Revenge!) and he got attached to us. So by the time we get there, I bet all the empty slots for servants would be filled up. Anyway, I'm explaining too much, let's get on with the story.

The mansion where we arrived, it seemed, was an enormous black one... Oh, wait, it was just paint. Sighing, I went into my human disguise- butler's outfit, black shoes, no glasses, no more awesome shark-esque teeth, dark brown hair with a lacy white headband on top. It was girly, true, and I didn't like it, but I had to bear with it.

"Man, that mansion is big," I hollered, though I was sure no-one but the people I was traveling with heard me. "I don't believe I have to serve as a house maid in that place."

"Well, it's your fault for being so careless with your... weapon," Bruce, a demon, muttered. He had dark blue hair that was extremely close to black and was wearing a black striped jacket, a white undershirt, black striped pants and black shoes. "After all, you shinigami are pathetic..."

I glared. "Shut it, Brustard, or I'm going to make Revenge eat you alive," I threatened. Revenge, who was in his human form (a guy with messy black hair and red eyes, wearing a dark blue suit) noticed me mentioning his name, turned into a dog and licked my hand happily.

"Brustard? That's new," James, another demon, commented. He had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a white collared shirt and a red tie. He was putting on a black jacket, it seemed, and already had black pants on (of course, I wouldn't look if he was naked).

"Well, I'm being creative with my curses, Jameshit," I said casually. "You see, just as you hate shinigami, I hate demons, for they are greedy self-deceiving things. If their appearance depended on their lame-ness, they would be extremely fat and smelly."

"Likewise, Shinigami are such nosey things," Bruce quipped back, eying me with impressed eyes. "You know, they should be spies, because they always watch human's lives..."

"Watch it. I got punished for that, too." I bit my lip, wishing that I didn't say as much. After a brief moment of silence, we all broke out in unnecessary laughter. To tell you the truth, these demons aren't as bad as I thought they would be... Yes, we were faking the fight the whole time. We don't hate each other, we don't love each other, okay?

"Look at us, if others saw that, we would look like a bunch of sissies," James cackled. He had his black jacket on, and it seemed to be stained with tea. He looked at it, disgusted. "Tamara, did you spill tea on this?"

"Of course not, Revenge hit the cup I placed next to it," I said, grinning. James rolled his eyes and went inside their tent to change it (well, you see, I sleep in a different tent. Hey, I'm the only shinigami plus the only girl. It's kinda gross but cool). I continued, "Weren't there five of us, Brustard?"

"Ask _Jameshit,_" Bruce replied, and started laughing again. "Maybe he's-"

"Shut up, Bruce," James' voice hollered from inside the tent. "I'm not shit!"

"James, don't wake Frederick," I scolded. Frederick was another demon. He had messy grey hair, bored grey eyes and he loved to sleep. I thought he was enjoying his nap then and didn't want him to wake up... If you interrupt him on his "wonderful glorious trip to dreamland", he would actually try to burn you alive while stabbing you with a million knives. I might be exaggerating, but that's what he hollered when Bruce woke him up once. Revenge and James did their best to prevent him from killing Bruce while I, the shinigami, only watched in amazement and enthusiasm.

I heard James sigh. "Tamara, Frederick is up and he's looking for Rex," He said, walking out of the tent with a new and improved black jacket! Was it shining? Wow, it's so cool, I-

"Tamara? Where's Rex?" Frederick asked me, walking out of the tent and interrupting my oh-so wonderful reflection on the wonderful jacket.

"Rex? Who's Rex... Oh, yeah, that dude who doesn't talk much?" I answered.

"Yes, him- Oh, there you are, Rex," Frederick began, until he noticed a demon walking towards him, yawning as well. I suddenly remembered- Rex was that demon with ginger hair, who loved wearing black jackets, white ruffled undershirts and dark grey pants. He smirked as he noticed me.

"Wow, Tama, you're going to be a maid now, right?" He asked, his tone amused. I frowned and groaned.

"One, I like the nickname, Rex," I began, smiling. The second, I frowned. "Two, shut it. Three, I'm going to be a butler-ess."

"There's no such thing, shinigami," Rex said, frowning. "I've never heard of a word like that, and I've lived for centuries."

"Yeah? So have I," I glared. "And, for one thing, I prefer butler-ess to maid."

I knew we were starting another verbal argument. I was prepared to fight my best, because for one thing, I SUCK at verbal fights. Rex, on the other hand, was an expert at it. I knew he was about to say something that would typically ruin my mood, then...

"Tama, Rex, that's enough," James interrupted. He looked at Frederick. "We're going to apply as well, right?"

"Oh, that's great," I said, rolling my eyes. "Now I'm the only girl in the household, surrounded by humans, demons, and devil dogs."

"Woman," Rex corrected.

"Girl," I re-corrected.

"Tama, I think you should go there first and ring the doorbell," Frederick said sleepily. "After all, the man only expects you. We'll wait behind you."

I sighed, glared at Rex, and hurried over to the mansion. I rang the doorbell, prepared myself to face a huge man, and the doors opened...

To reveal a little boy, not much older than thirteen (he was twelve, I think?) He had auburn hair, black eyes with eyebags, and he wore a black noble's outfit. He was unhappy (obviously) but did his best to fake-smile at me. He seemed to be playing with some kind of toy soldier, which was weird, because we were in England, yet his toy soldier had the swastika on it...

"Hi, I'm Schwarze Deathshiek," The little boy said to me. "I take it you're the maid who's applying? ...What's your name, again?"

"Tamara. Tamara Sutcliff," I answered honestly. "Um... Pardon me if this sounds rude, but where is your fath-"

"Dad's dead. Got killed by a Japanese," Schwarze replied nonchalantly. "Mom's missing- I bet the Mafia got her."

"Oh? And why is that?" I asked.

"She knows their hideout. If I'm right, she's dead as well," Schwarze told me coldly. "You can stay for a while, if you want. But I doubt that a single maid could handle the entire house by herself."

"I'm not alone. I brought... friends," I said, the last word staining my pride. I heard Frederick chuckle. "This is Bruce, Frederick, James, Rex, and my dog, Revenge. We're here to apply. Revenge can be the guard dog, Bruce can be the cook, Frederick can be in charge of the garden, James can be your tutor, and Rex... Well, Rex can be in charge of your library, if you have one."

"Three," Schwarze replied. "I have three libraries. And, as for the tutor... What will he teach?"

"Martial arts, basic and advanced studies... And guns," James said coolly. I couldn't help but smirk. We were so going to get in. "Plus, I can teach you dancing- waltz and the rest. And multiple languages."

"Are you serious?" Schwarze said, his eyes growing wide.

James looked at him curiously. "Dois-je l'air que je plaisante?" He asked, grinning.

Schwarze and I stared at him, shocked. I noticed the demons were shocked as well. Schwarze stammered, "What in the hell does that mean?"

"It's French for 'Do I look like I'm joking?'" James said, smiling. "Zhè shì wánquán róngyì- Mandarin for, 'It's completely easy'."

Schwarze looked at all of us, shocked. "Very well... You're hired."

**Enigma: **Well, I hope you liked the all-new 'Punishment'! Well, anyway, let's have Tamara on her thoughts on this, shall we?

**Tamara: **I merely have one sentence for you, Enigma- "Why so many demons?" That's all.

**Enigma: **Well, Tama-chan, it's punishment, after all. Your brother would do anything to trade places, you know?

**Tamara: **Ew. Don't compare me with Grell when it comes to taste...

**Rex: **Why? Tamara, does your brother LOVE demons? Didn't he say to Sebastian, "My dearest fellow butler, I'm in your hands?"

**Tamara: **What the Grim does that have to do with me, Rex?

**Rex: **He called Sebastian "dearest".

**Tamara: **Oh, so "he called Sebastian 'dearest'?"! Well, I have one thing for _Sebastard- _"YOU SUCK, YOU BASTARD!"

**Enigma: **o_O" Anyway, good-bye, and here's a preview of the next chapter!

_**Preview:**_

_I heard someone ring the doorbell again... I swear, if this was Rex playing a trick on me, I would definetley kill him... Revenge, well, not so much. I hurried towrads the door, cursing as I did so. I left Schwarze and James to continue the geography lesson, cursing as I left them... What? I wanted to know about the countries now, mainly because it's been a while since I've reaped there... Well, there I was, in front of the door, and I opened it. The shock almost blinded me..._

_"LI'L TAMA-CHAN OH YOU'VE GROOOOWN!" A red-haired shinigami exclaimed, jumping up to give me a hug. His shark-esque teeth was glinting from the light of the sun. I noticed Frederick was looking at him in curiosity, studying him with big, shocked eyes, while Revenge was growling. Behind him was a brown haired shinigami with yellow eyes and square glasses, and a blonde shinigami with blue eyes wearing glasses. The brown haired one was looking at me as if I punched him, and the blonde one was grinning from ear-to-ear._

_"Grell? Mr. Tight-A- I mean, William? Ronald?" _

_**End of preview**_

**Enigma: **Oh, and let me add-this is like a crossover of the anime and manga. I wanted Ronald to be in the anime SO BADLY, yet he wasn't there, so here he is. I see him as a blonde with blue eyes (sort of like Alfred F. Jones LAWL). And anime 'cause I wanted shinigami to fight angels, and I thought Tama needed a devil dog (what, it only obeys non-humans, and as a prize for being my very first Black Butler OC, I gave it to her)


	2. That Butleress, Meets Three Shinigami

**Enigma: **Alleluia, I'm not dead! *shot'd* Thanks to p3paula and A True Fallacy for the reviews! :D Seriously, I didn't expect anyone to read this! Thanks so much to those who added me on this on their alerts- you don't know how much that means to me! I'm sorry about the long period of time with no updates- I had lost my USB and I felt that my freaking world was going to end... D8 I didn't go to fanfiction for a while until I remembered about Punishment (and a weird, funny fic on a crossover between Hetalia and Soul Eater. 8D) Oh, and I changed Ronald's description- he was finally included in Kuroshitsuji 2 (yes! I must confess, I can still follow it ;D), and... yeah. :D Here's a long chappie (I think) to say "sorry" for being on hiatus for so long~ I hope you enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, but I do own Tamara Sutcliff, Schwarze Deathshiek, James, Bruce, Rex, Frederick, and Revenge.

**Chapter One: That Butler-ess, Reunited?**

I was running. In front of me was my bitch of a brother. Behind us, shinigami were trying desperately to catch up. I didn't know what to do, so I looked at my brother. Yes, I was _scared._

"Grell, they're catching up!" I hissed, jumping over a desk. Grell didn't respond- he merely continued running. What the hell? He's just going to abandon his sister? "Grell! Big brother?" Oh yeah... "Big _sis, _what are we supposed to do?" Bingo.

"Keep running," Grell hissed, "If we get caught, who knows what the sexy William would do to us?"

I gagged. "William is not sexy!" An inferior shinigami to my right tried to grab me, but luckily, I hit him in the face with my elbow. I tried to run faster to catch up with my brother, but somehow, he was still superior. I would never admit this but I sort of admire him for his impressive speed and rather crazy plans.

"Tamara," he hissed, "don't be distracted! The next thing you know-"

"I'm not," I insisted. I turned back- the reapers were catching up, activating my 'oh-shit-I'm-dead' radar. When I turned back front...

"OOF!" I hit my leg on a chair. Oops. I should have looked in _front _earlier. Of course, my senses told me to start jumping on one foot while clutching my poor, poor leg while hollering. This, naturally, gave the time for Mr. Tight-Ass and his minion- I mean, William and the rest of the shinigami to catch up. I could hear my brother groan loudly while he escaped.

William came into view while one of my friends- he was about my age- tried to prevent me from escaping. I noticed green eyes, blonde bangs, and brown hair at the back- Ronald Knox. William stood there, looking as tight and evil as ever, looking down on me like I was a doe and he was a tiger.

"Sutcliff, explain yourself," he said softly. Yup, I'm going to get demoted...

I woke up to the sound of Revenge barking at me (he was in his dog form) and Rex crossing his arms and looking down on me on my bed. Immediately- with reflex- I grabbed the sheets, hid under it, and glared at him. He merely raised an eyebrow, causing me to think, _Are demons perverts as well as greedy bitches? _After a while, I noticed Frederick sleeping beside under my windowsill. The sun was shining brightly and birds were chirping. This would have been a sign for a good day with normal people, but...

"Oh crap. Did I wake up late again?" I demanded, glaring at Rex. He rolled his eyes and pointed at a grandfather's clock. Frederick woke up, glared, and went downstairs. I guess he was going to do the gardening.

"You think?" Rex demanded, and pointed at the clock. "Tamara, it's twelve o'clock. I'm done fixing the library. Everybody's done except James and Frederick. He's still teaching young master geography. Frederick just took another nap. What time did you sleep last night?" I shrugged. "And you should be more careful. You didn't close the door. Young master was scared that you had died since you weren't breathing anymore. We had to make Revenge stay here and we had to make Bruce pretend to try to revive you-"

I looked at him in horror. "Brustard actually _kissed my lips_!" I shrieked and brought my hands to my mouth. I swear, if he did, I am so going to _die._ Of pain. Of humiliation. Maybe even of murder (my brother will seriously kill me if he found out I got my first kiss from a demon and he got his from an old woman.)

"No, he was faking it. He was 0.9 mm away from your mouth." Rex turned to exit. "I'm going to be in library number 2. I hope you present yourself well to-"

"Present my ass. I'm not a prostitute."

"Shut up and get ready."

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out as Rex exited the room. God, I hate that demon. I stood up and made my way grogilly to the wardrobe. While picking out my butler-uniform of the day, I started practicing my act- the clumsy, cute girl that spoke in third person. As I practiced, I noticed Revenge was barking- maybe it was demon dog for laughing...

"Go prance around like a unicorn." I hated myself for insulting my dog, but I had to get ready. Putting on a frilly maid headband, I walked out of the room and interrupted the young master while he was discussing something about the location of Japan with James. I swear, Jameshit was glaring at me the whole time. But the young master- as usual- remained sad. Revenge walked past me and headed downstairs- I guess he was on guard duty again.

"Tamara, please tell Rex I need my book on the geography of Europe," the young master said without looking at me. James raised and eyebrow as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Tama will do that," I replied, and walked down the stairs, mumbling. I walked right past the library where Rex was while saying, "Roxy, the young master wants a book on the geography of Europe." He opened his mouth to argue (probably about "Roxy") when I raised my finger. "Tama does not want to hear your complaints, demon."

"Right," Rex replied softly, entering the library. He was scanning the geography section when I left him and headed downstairs for my breakfast. God, I could smell those parfaits and stuff from the second floor... It's either I have super-smell or Brustard's cooking was just to good. I think it's the first choice, since I don't want to compliment demons. I mean, they stink. Not figuratively, _literally. _If their scent rubbed off on me I'm going to jump inside a volcano with magma in it.

"So, Lord Chef Brustard, what's the snack?" I asked. I entered the room and sat down on the chair while Bruce adjusted his chef hat while baking something. He shot me a glare. "I take that as pie."

"No, it's for the young master," Bruce replied, "and it's _croissants._"

"Man, I'm starting to prefer Jameshit over you, Bruce." I was lying. Bruce had food. And what did James have? Tea on his clothes. All the time.

"Mmm, then you won't get your food," Bruce said. I heard a squeak come out of my mouth- Grim, did I just show weakness? "Yes, I know you can't cook for yourself. So you have to obey me if you want your food."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in fear," I said sarcastically. The doorbell sounded, but I think I just heard it in my head. I shrugged and went back to arguing with James. I do NOT want to lose another verbal fight. "And you know, _Brustard, _I think you smell like Revenge's crap. Did you bathe in it last night?"

"Tamara, you slept late. What were you doing? Were you drinking or something?" Bruce smirked. "You know if I told the young master..."

"I don't drink. I don't think it's-"

"Haven't you heard of rumors?" Bruce's eyes twinkled.

"Oh cra-" I dashed out and interrupted the lesson.

"Tamara, what in hell?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. I ignored him and went straight to my business.

"Young master," I began, "Bruce might spread some rumors about me. Tama is here to tell you that it is usually going to be _lies_-" Bruce was standing right by the doorway and rolling his eyes. I smirked. "And you may go on with the geography lesson, Mr. Jameshit." The doorbell rang again but I ignored it.

I heard someone ring the doorbell again... I swear, if this was Rex playing a trick on me, I would definetley kill him... Revenge, well, not so much. I hurried towrads the door, cursing as I did so. I left Schwarze and James to continue the geography lesson, cursing as I left them... What? I wanted to know about the countries now, mainly because it's been a while since I've reaped there... Well, there I was, in front of the door, and I opened it. The shock almost blinded me...

"LI'L TAMA-CHAN OH YOU'VE GROOOOWN!" A red-haired shinigami exclaimed, jumping up to give me a hug. His shark-esque teeth was glinting from the light of the sun. I noticed Frederick was looking at him in curiosity, studying him with big, shocked eyes, while Revenge was growling. Behind him was a brown haired shinigami with yellow eyes and square glasses, and a shinigami with blonde hair in the front, brown hair in the back, green eyes and glasses. The brown haired one was looking at me as if I punched him, and the blonde one was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Grell? Mr. Tight-A- I mean, William? Ronald?" I asked, surprised.

"Aww my little sister is so grown up," Grell said, choking me in his sibling hug. I gagged. He pointed at my chest. "You're still flat. Go get some buns and stuff them inside your shirt, Tama-chan, so you'll look more... beautiful! And why aren't you wearing make-up? Or red? Or-"

"Enough, Grell," Tight-A- William said. He shot me a glare. "You see, I've finally caught up with your brother. Now he's going to be punished as well. Demotion. But it wouldn't be that much, since" William shot him a glare. "he did agree that he would do some sanctions." Sanctions? Why didn't I think of that?

"Heeeeey," Ronald piped up, looking around. "Tama, do you have any idea on what nickname I should have? Mr. Sutcliff said that we should have nicknames..."

I thought about it for a while. Frederick yawned and cocked his head to the right. "The Late Reaper, Ronald Knox," I suggested. "I mean, dude, you're always late, and besides, 'late' sort of means dead! Right? Right? Who's with me?" Blank stares. "Damn, never mind."

Schwarze went down the stairs, looking at the the three morons in front of me. Frederick pointed at me. I suddenly turned around and gasped. The entire household- Bruce, James, Rex- were staring at my... visitors. Schwarze raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"Young master, I can explain..." I began.

"Who are those, Tamara?" Schwarze asked me. Damn, I should have told those three idiots to hide. I glanced at Grell, who shot me a questioning look, and turned to face young master again.

"William T. Spears." I pointed at Tight-Ass. "My brother, Grell Sutcliff." I pointed at Grell. "And Ronald Knox." I pointed at Ronald. "Honestly, young master, these bastar- _friends_" I heard a sarcastic cough from William "came here unscheduled."

"Very well. Invite them in." Schwarze turned around and headed towards the dining table. I was about to argue. "Tamara, this is an order."

I faced William, Grell, and Ronald. "Please, come in, Tama's master thinks you should have some tea before you go," I said sweetly, but glaring at Grell. Grell smirked and walked past, eyeing the demons with some kind of fliratious look on his face. Rex shot me a glare, Bruce coughed, and James... well, he just stared back. William walked past me.

"Wow, speaking in third person." William's face and tone was emotionless but I knew he was making fun of me. "Imagine that..."

"Shut the hell up, Tight-Ass." Oh shit, why did that come out of my mouth?

"I'll deal with you later..." William walked ahead. Ronald shot me a thumbs-up. I grinned. We got along well since both of us were one of the youngest shinigami in the entire Shinigami library. Well, not really the youngest, but we were younger than most. I let the young master chat with them while Frederick approached me.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, confused.

"Long story. ...Well, basically, the red-headed dude got me in trouble, the brown haired guy- my boss- got mad at me and punished me, and the other guy... I have no idea what he's doing here." I said. The demons entered, probably sensing Schwarze would start ordering us around again. All five of us entered the kitchen where I noticed that William was interrogating the poor kid. I frowned.

"Oh, Tamara," Grell piped up, noticing the basta- demons following me. "which among those hunks is your boyfriend?"

Oh my god. This day could not get worse.

Rex coughed. Bruce snickered (is he expecting me to say it's him? I don't mind him because of his delicious, scrumptious, OH MY GOD-ish food). James clicked his teeth and frowned at me. Frederick... luckily for me, he was dozing off, his head resting on James' shoulder.

"She has no boyfriend. Guys usually like women with..." Bruce pointed at his chest. "bre-"

"Don't say it!" I shrieked, covering my ears. "Tama's ears will bleed! And pity the young master!"

William finished sipping his tea. He stood up. "Grell, Ronald, I will be waiting outside." William walked outside. When he was outside the door, my brother embarrased me. Again.

"Any of you hunks free? Any of you hot boys want to have a hot girlfriend?" Grell asked, his eyes resting on James. James was quiet, but then he lost it.

"I'm going to kill you!" James shrieked. Bruce and Rex tried to restrain him. Frederick woke up and glared.

"Keep it down," Frederick hissed, "I'm trying to sleep." The young master looked at me. He looked sadder than ever... maybe he was missing his mother? After all, he's just a kid...

"Grell, Ronald, if you'd please leave," I said quietly. "James might strangle you."

Ronald nodded, stood up, ruffled my hair, and exited, following William. Grell handed the demons calling cards (pff, like James would call him) and walked outside. As I escorted him outside, he whispered, "I won't do the sanction."

"What?" I asked.

"I won't. Just you wait and see. I'm going to escape and date many hunky demons, like the ones you're with," He cocked his head towards James. "Plus, that blonde one is so hot. Can I have him?"

"James? Oh, sure, if he doesn't kill you first," I said simply. "And how are you going to escape?"

"Oh, just wait and see, Tama," Grell replied, "I'm going to get out, one way or another~ And seriously, get a red suit. Black is _not _your color." He skipped away and blew flying kisses at everyone in the room. "Toodles, hotties~"

From outside, I heard William groan and Ronald chuckle. Grell skipped out the door and slammed it shut. Even young master looked confused, but didn't say anything.

"You have... a weird brother," Bruce choked out. I snorted.

"You have no idea, Brustard. You have no idea..."

**Enigma: **...I think I made some of them OOC... -shudders-

**Tamara: **Did you have to make me flat?

**Enigma: **Yes. -seriously- So no demon would ever like you.

**Tamara: **Demons are shit. Like... Jameshit shit.

**Enigma: **You should stop swearing... And here's a preview of the next chapter! :D

_**Preview**_

_I was about to ask James about his "experience" in all the wars he's been to (most of those people that he made contracts with were high-ranking soldiers, like generals. He was usually the right-hand man) when I heard Schwarze call me. "Sorry, Jameshit, the young master calls. Wa-hoo," I said, voice dripping with boredom. I walked away from him and into the guest room, where the young master was looking at a woman in amazement. With the woman was an Italian girl his age and a Chinese boy. Besides that, there was a letter in the young master's hand with the seal of the Phantomhive family._

_"Young master...?" I asked, confused._

_"Tamara," Schwarze began slowly, "meet your mistress... Lady Edith Heidrich-Deathshiek... my mother."_

_**End of Preview**_

**Enigma: **-gasp- Who is the Chinese boy? The Italian girl? How did Schwarze's mom escape? And most importantly... _what is in the letter?_ Stay tun-

**Tamara: **Like the readers with alerts can do anything... -coughs-

**Enigma: **I hope you guys enjoyed! You know, this is kinda impressive for a chapter that was finished in one day... my computer might shut down any second... o.o" Reviews are always welcome, but flames? They'll be erased. KILLED WITH THE FURY OF A THOUSAND SHINIGAMI

**Bruce: **That sounds... idiotic... Anyway, guys, we bid you goodbye and have a nice day! :D


End file.
